If No One Loved, The Sun Would Burn Out
by diamontique
Summary: A series of stories concerning the relationship between Bea and, of course, Alexander Hamilton. Will cover various points of view, varying between Bea, Alex, and maybe a completely different character. In-verse and AU. Ratings will vary.
1. All I Wanted

_**All I Wanted: A Bea/Alex Drabble**_

This wasn't written by me, but by my good friend Astrud. I hope you enjoy as I did!

~0~

It was raining.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." I shrugged. So what? A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, if I got sick, then my immune system would get stronger, right? "Miss Whaley, you should get inside right now."

"Don't try to tell me what to do. I happen to like the rain, thank you very much." And I did. And standing in it made me feel…

_Clean_.

I heard him sigh. "Well, if you insist." I waited to hear him leave. After all, no man could sit out here in the rain like I could. Even Alan couldn't stand it. But I could sit out here for hours upon end, just listening to the rain. Just feeling it.

To my surprise, he sat down beside me. My heart skipped a beat. What was he doing? He was supposed to follow cue and walk away from me. "You're a strange girl, Miss Whaley. Most women go inside at the first sense of rain. But you…" His voice trailed off. I could feel his eyes on my face, though I pretended not to notice that he was staring. "Aren't you getting cold?"

"No." I was. But I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't show weakness in front of him because I knew he would just exploit it. He would joke about it, then he would do something about it, then joke about it some more maybe. All this while he was staring at me with those eyes of his. Those handsome, piercing eyes. I couldn't stand them, but I loved them.

Wait.

What was I thinking?

"What do you want, Captain Hamilton?" I asked him, feeling his eyes move away from my face.

"Nothing. Just wanted some company, that's all. It's getting rather rowdy in that house." I laughed.

"Right. Company. With me?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh. Well, whatever gave you that idea, Miss Whaley? I like you very much." Was he admitting he liked me? And 'very much', too? My heart skipped a few more beats. Calm down, Bea. You need to calm down.

"Yes. Well, I…"

"What do you want, Miss Whaley?"

Wait.

What?

"Huh?"

"What do _you_ want, I asked."

"I heard you. I just… didn't comprehend." I was looking at him in the eyes now. And he was looking at me in mine. We were silent, but I wanted him to stop. But I couldn't. His usually perfectly-styled red hair was now slick and sticking on the sides of his freckled face, a different look for him. His lips were curved in that cocky smirk that I was so used to seeing. His thin but soft-looking lips…

"Ahem," I nearly jumped at that sound. Someone cleared their throat. I looked behind me, where the sound came from. "Bea?"

"Oh. Alan. Hello," I greeted, smiling. Alan was here. Glorious, sweet Alan. My savior. My everything. "Sorry."

"Standing out here in the rain again? I told you to stop this nonsense, I thought." I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Alan nodded and removed his coat, coming to me and draping it over my shoulders.

"Here. I don't want you catching a cold." His hands were warm. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Of course." And with that, I said my goodbye to Captain Hamilton and followed Alan inside.

That night, as the rain continued to pour, I thought about what he had asked me. In my head, I kept hearing his voice repeating that question over and over again. "What do you want?"

When I closed my eyes, I saw his face. His red hair sticking to his face in the rain. His thin lips curled up in that smirk. His eerie but irresistible blue eyes.

What _did_ I want?

~0~

please, please review! I need them to live!


	2. Dancing The Night Away

_**Dancing the Night Away**_

"_I remember taking my turn with you more than once that evening..."_

_Summer 1774, Inclenberg, New York, Murray residence_

The dance hall was buzzing with people. Hundreds of people from the surrounding area came to the Murray residence for the annual summer ball, which was one of the most important events of the year. People of the highest stature came, to see and be seen, with the hopes that they would impress the venerable Murray family. The music was festive, the conversation enjoyable, and the summer heat unbearable; it truly was a night to remember.

Beatrice Whaley was standing off near the wall, away from the crowds. She was not entirely in the mood for dancing, ever since she had received the letter from Alan Warren. Ever since she had first read those paragraphs, she was in a most terrible mood. "_Milly Weaver! If I ever get my hands on her...", _that thought, along with others, filled Bea's mind up the entire night. The idea of Alan _dancing_ with an other girl other than herself was unimaginable. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that; indeed, she shouldn't even have been jealous, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get those angry thoughts out of her head. So, for the first minutes or so of the party, Bea kept to herself, scowling with an immature rage.

It was nearing midnight when Bea was by herself, when she heard the sound of footsteps nearing her. She was looking out into the dark countryside from her view of the balcony, admiring the view she had.

The footsteps stopped beside her, but she daren't look next to her. She didn't want company. _"Please leave, please leave, please leave...", _Bea thought, hoping that this would somehow make the figure leave her alone.

But the figure didn't leave her alone. Instead, to Bea's chagrin, it started to talk. "Beatrice, why are you out here all by yourself? You should be out dancing and having fun." Bea finally turned and saw who was next to her. A handsome redhead with piercing blue eyes was looking at her, with an inquiring look. She knew who he was all too well.

"If you must know, Alexander, I'm not really in the mood for frivolity and merrymaking tonight", Bea replied, with a tinge of hostility. This however, didn't seem to put off Alexander at all. He chuckled quietly to himself, and looked out into the distance.

"It is certainly beautiful tonight", Alexander said, looking up at the sky, "but not as beautiful as you."

Bea giggled, and said, "Oh please, you're just saying that to make me laugh."

With a smile on his face, Alexander answered, "Well it worked, whether or not I wanted to make you laugh. But with all due respect Miss Whaley", he then turned to meet Bea's gaze, "forget about Alan tonight. Have some fun. Dance, laugh, be merry. That's what balls are about, aren't they?"

Bea didn't have an answer for that. For a few moments, the pair stood in silence, looking at each other. In the pale light of the moon, Bea couldn't help but see how handsome he looked. His face, his mouth, his eyes...

Bea internally shook herself, and finally broke the silence by saying, "I would love to dance with you."

Alexander smiled, and took Bea's arm into his and said, "Let's dance the night away."

~0~

As I said before, please review!


	3. A Model Of Purity And Chastity

_**A Model of Purity and Chastity-**_

It didn't take long for it to happen. And Alan didn't notice.

"And he never will," he said to me, staring at me with those sharp blue eyes. I tangled my hands in his red hair and pulled him close.

The kisses. The chaste and the not chaste. And the lovely dances in the night; dances that weren't exactly dances, since they were in the night and had no music to them. But they were steady at the least.

I enjoyed every moment of it.

His hands are everywhere. "Yes. He never will." Mine stay in the same place.

I almost felt bad for Alan actually, because there were times when I liked _him_ better than Alan.

~0~

Please review! I love getting feedback!


	4. Rivals

Please, please review these stories! It seems like a lot of people have read them, but no one has commented!

Also, I have decided to take down the stepping on toes story since I'm not too happy with it. I may post it back up again as I see fit.

This one is from Alex's perspective! Enjoy.

* * *

_**Rivals**_

I knew the second we met were going to be rivals.

The way he looked at me as I talked to her, his stance as he stood, the aggression in his voice even when I was trying to make some small talk gave me notice that I wasn't exactly welcome, _especially_ if I had already known _his _dear Beatrice.

_His._

He certainly didn't say so, but he damn well acted like it was so. It made my blood boil to see him be so territorial even when I asked Bea how life was in Boston since I had last seen her. Everything I did - and do - made him angry for no reason other than I was there.

However, if he wants to play it like that, two can play the same game.

All is air in love and war, correct?


	5. Insults

_**Insults**_

They were arguing, throwing insults back and forth. They didn't even realize that Nathan could hear them. They didn't know he knew until the next week. Alexander had made the mistake of ending the argument with a pet name. Sure, he called Beatrice _Drama Queen_ normally but he had fluffier things saved up for times like these.  
It was when Nathan was talking to a group that they found out. He _had_ to use it when they were sitting next to each other in the middle of a room filled with the most important people in New York. No, it didn't take long for someone to figure out why both of their faces got tomato red at the name _Hammy_.


	6. Arguing

_**Arguing **_

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated. Life happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"You are an absolutely wretched man!"

"Well, _you_ are an insipid girl!"

"You take that back you mongrel!"

Beatrice and Alexander were arguing, as they often did, and so many others often do. They usually flung barbs at each other for no good reason at all, just to spite the other. They found it amusing, even if others thought it antagonistic.

"Did you know that I thought you were the shallowest person I had ever met when I first saw you? ", Alexander said, stepping closer to Beatrice. Beatrice did likewise, replying with "I would rather lie with a porcupine than with you!"

"Not discouraged, Alexander retorted "I would like to think that the _old hag in Holy Ground_ looks better than you!"

There was a stunned silence. Beatrice looked nonplussed, while Alexander had a rather confident look on his face. After a few seconds, Beatrice walked up to Alexander, and kissed him, saying, "You win".

"I always do", Alexander said with a grin.

"Do not".


End file.
